bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Abce2
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hydran page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 22:17, October 1, 2009 re:Welcome I hope you succeed with adopting the wiki, and I do have 1 idea. We need to get more members here, and I'm a rollback on the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki, so I can try and get people to come here from there! P.S: Can I get some kind of high level of power, since I once wanted to adopt this? --PabloDePablo 00:56, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Bad news... I don't think we will be getting more editors, because I made a vote on CPFW, and most votes for advertising this place are "against". This may never take off! --PabloDePablo 13:30, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Hey, there! Hope I'm not too late, but I've gone ahead and began making some articles. I'll be trying to get some story here, so continue to edit, maybe RP with me, how about it?--Psychic Master Kasei 01:08, March 10, 2010 (UTC) *Sweet. Just tell me who, when, where!--Psychic Master Kasei 01:55, March 10, 2010 (UTC) *Do you have a link?--Psychic Master Kasei 01:57, March 10, 2010 (UTC) *Just looking at it, no. The place has a nice layout, but the concept is all wrong. People there just rampantly go posting without any care, putting anything down with no guidelines. I think that this should be the place for actual fan-characters and stories, and that can be the place for fan stories just screwing with the series. BTW, did you see Rage Naga yet?--Psychic Master Kasei 02:03, March 10, 2010 (UTC) *I have begun advertising there. Also, i'll set up some character rules here. --Psychic Master Kasei 02:11, March 10, 2010 (UTC) *;-; that's not what i'm trying to do, i'm just trying to help improve both wikias.--Psychic Master Kasei 02 *:14, March 10, 2010 (UTC) *Well, I could, but time restraints are common. Mind if I give it a try?--Psychic Master Kasei 02:15, March 10, 2010 (UTC) * Alright, thanks--Psychic Master Kasei 02:18, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Set up some rules The Character Rules page is up, now...check it out and tell me if you like it or not.--Psychic Master Kasei 03:53, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Me again. I got a great image to use as the wiki icon, care to put it up?Psychic Master Kasei 20:55, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Adoption I'd be more than happy to take an admin position here!Psychic Master Kasei 01:02, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, alright.--Psychic Master Kasei 02:17, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::So, there's nothing you can do, huh? Meanwhile, i'm advertising with people I know and forums.--Psychic Master Kasei 23:51, March 12, 2010 (UTC) I feel like such a dictator *-Points at Talk:Jesungu- Do you think I was going too far? --Psychic Master Kasei 00:22, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :How do you adopt a wiki?--Psychic Master Kasei 02:02, March 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm not really sure I'll get back to you on that, but you are quite the reliable person.-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 03:51, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, where at, exactly?-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 03:56, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::While I'm still working out the specifics and how to work this place in the sandbox, I'm more than willing to change up the background. Do you have an idea in mind?-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 04:03, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Let's see what you can do, then ^_^-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 04:09, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::No ya don't, I believe. Give it a try ;)-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 04:13, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::It should take some time to load.-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 04:16, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::That'd be fine. It's 12:30 here, so we'd better be quick-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 04:35, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Not sure, but we should at least get started-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 04:37, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Ah, you have school? Well, for layout, I generally like letting people set up their pages as they desire. However, rules are still needed desperately, and policy for articles can come after that.-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 04:41, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: D8 You can read my mind!? Regardless, you do have a very good point. Well then, now or later? -- Kasei|Got anything to say? 04:46, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::: I vote tomorrow, I'm getting tired 'bout now. See you then!-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 04:50, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Hey, Got home late today. Wanna work on Layout Policies?-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 00:33, April 7, 2010 (UTC) HELLO!!!!!!!! I have joined!!!!!!!!!!!! -Recgameboy Layout Well, for characters, I'd like it to retain similar layout to my Jason page, with an intro, infobox, appearance, personality, skills, role in story, and then a list of bakugan they have and finally, trivia. For bakugan, I'd like just a description of the bakugan, then a separate section for abilities. Any changes you'd like?-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 01:04, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Is that for people? I'll assume it's for bakugan, though.-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 01:32, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :I never said otherwise ;). Still, I like the idea....anything else we're missing?-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 01:44, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::That's actually very convenient. I'll go add that to my Teleportation Belt page now-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 01:51, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :::I think the adoption Idea's a little....iffy. If we use that, then we also need to make it so that users cannot have the same Bakugan as someone else. That could be a problem.-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 01:59, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ah, I see now. Unique. Well, let's wait out until something happens, then, eh? Maybe we'll make that Ideas and Requests page at some point.-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 02:05, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yes, the more the merrier, eh? Well then, lets create Bakugan Fanon Wiki:Ideas and Requests, alright?-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 02:08, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Hot crap that was fast. Well, we need a new Article of the Month. Any suggestions?-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 02:11, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Which one? I don't follow 0_0. Here's my yahoo, we can discuss this without wasting storage space : kaseidornmosgobi@yahoo.com Get me via messenger, K?-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 02:17, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Ah, ok. Hive Cannon it is, then~ -- Kasei|Got anything to say? 02:21, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Artist Well, I draw, a bit. But I personally don't have a scanner, so it's hard for me to get images onto this wikia. Do you have anyone in mind?-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 23:44, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about the Ace thing on the Xzeon page. I didn't mean the anime character and when I went to bed I remebered the anime character and decided to change it in the morning. so sorry. [[User:Puppy1|'Puppy1']][[User talk:Puppy1|''' Hi!]] I draw, I scan, I'm here. :D ILikeLyke 02:26, April 10, 2010 (UTC) A sketch from last year is on my user page right now. Tell me what you think ILikeLyke 02:56, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Paranoia? I don't know, I don't wanna put it on the bottom like those other guys :P ILikeLyke 03:09, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but at least people would have to alter it's leg in order to publish it as their own now! More work for them! ILikeLyke 04:04, April 10, 2010 (UTC) HEY ABCE2 IT IS FANONFAN1234567891011121314151617181920 HERE AND I DONT WANT 2 MAKE A USER NAME CUZ MY MOM AND DAD WONT LET ME. I JUST WANT 2 WRITE STUFF. U R OSUM! (WRONG SPELLING/SLANG THERE) Well That would depend. What's yours about?-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 20:16, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Well... Looks like you have an admirer! XD -- Kasei|Got anything to say? 02:14, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeah Abce2! It's probobly because you write a lot of stuff and they think your awesome because they've never like talked to you haha! Question Want to be the crat of my new wiki FindThatDragonoid? Overpowered bakugan Could you review all of the bakugan I created to see if they can be approved? Ok.I just wanted an opinion though first from someone. I think I went to far in Sigma Drago having 20000 Gs in his third appearence YEAH ME TOO SORRY CAPS DIDNT KNOW THEY WERE ON Ability Activate! AWESOMENESS! 12:28, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Rollback Can i be a rollback? I edit here a lot. MY MOM IS COOLER THAN YOUR MOM! 18:34, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Idea This is just an idea. You could just find someone who could temporaraly approve power levels. CAN I CAN I DO THIS TO PAGES I FEEL ARE GOOD I think me and Agent Z deserve to be admins. We do a very large amount of editing on this wiki. I would say about 55 % Im new I support that my friend Leonidas and that Agent Z guy should be admins. This was supposed to have support as the title :Get out of my face! Spamming my talk page won't make a difference on my decision.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 22:08, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:19, May 27, 2010 (UTC) PLEASE? Can me and Leonidas me Rollbacks? we edit here more than you and Kasei put together please? Who? Who is Taka? Agent Z thought I was you when I forgot to put my signature.-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 22:10, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ... Hey. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problem but Monarus ain't one. 03:01, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey Abce2 =)! I contacted the community central and I might adopt this Wikia! AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 15:59, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ABCE2 YOU ARE THE BESTEST OF THE BEST!!!!!!! Kasei might expand the Admins. I will help over here now more too! AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'''This user is Amazingly awesome]] 15:30, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I iz hopin he pickes meh. I hav very good editz her! :D AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'This user is Amazingly awesome']] 15:32, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Wait are you kidding me? I don't even use this anymore. Everybody uses pictures they find off the internet but nobody really cares. AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'This user is Amazingly awesome']] 16:16, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey Abce2 Vaporus Arena is part of Bakugan Interspace. Look what I made :D AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'This user is Amazingly awesome']] 15:04, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Hello abce2 Can i be an admin here? i am here for a very long time and kasei never made admins here Lazer® (contact- ) 07:33, August 24, 2010 (UTC) We need more users. Lesbian Ninjas Hate HAMMER TIME! 22:27, August 28, 2010 (UTC) The problem is.... Yes, this I know, but I ask you who would you have me pick? I have one in mind, actually. --[[User:Kasei|'Kasei']][[User talk:Kasei|'Wages']] 23:11, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'm back here for a while. -Bendo (Not using a sig because I haven't made the template for mine yet) how do you put up a picture in the info box? Kaf2cute 14:53, June 27, 2011 (UTC)Kaf2cute you said if i needed help to ask you so how do you put up stories on this site?Kaf2cute 02:26, June 28, 2011 (UTC)Kaf2cute ok thank you i thought i did it wrong ^^ i wrote a few can you tell me what you think of them please? Kaf2cute 02:32, June 28, 2011 (UTC)Kaf2cute question someone put up this put up this madara kuso on my page and i cant change itKaf2cute 17:09, June 28, 2011 (UTC)Kaf2cute nevermind its fixed now Kaf2cute 18:39, June 28, 2011 (UTC)Kaf2cute just a question but are you the admin of this site? Kaf2cute 19:24, June 30, 2011 (UTC)Kaf2cute oh ok good job with this site ^^ Kaf2cute 01:56, July 1, 2011 (UTC)Kaf2cute I originally sent these questions to Kasei's page, before finding the blog saying he'll be out of commission, so I'' re-ask them here. These are some things I wanted to confirm/check before I get started. *1: I remember reading that, for special abilities for the characters, not Bakugan, I need to come to an admin, so I came to the one who made the page (supposedly) in the first place: I was planning on making a character who uses mostly (but not exclusively) Haos Bakugan, and I was hoping to give him mild abilities relating to either some form of Light manipulation and Psychic Powers. What limits should I put on it for it to be acceptable? *2: The way I got into the series was via my stepbrother's Bakugan: Battle Brawlers video game (which I do remember is mentioned on the rule page as a non-canon source). Therefore, I have a liking to the player's main Bakugan Leonidas there. SinceI read that someone already possesses it, would it be possible for me to make a similar Bakugan that is a separate entity (like the Rage Naga mentioned). I intend on it to be a variation on the Haos Form of Leonidas. I remember that Leonidas was supposed to be a one of a kind Bakugan, at least I think, so that is why I'm coming to you with this. *3: To make custom Bakugan, what are the limitations on what we can make them look like? Can we make them LOOK LIKE things from other series AS LONG as it's just because they match the imagined appearance the best, but are described to the point to where they could be considered distinct from what the image originally was? I ask this because I practically suck at making my own digital art and therefore would be incapable of making the images myself. I'm coming to you like this hoping to have some answers before I get started to ensure I do not perform any rule infractions before I even get started. IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 02:01, August 5, 2012 (UTC) The Administrator, I suppose. Are you this administrator? I saw you've also edited "Alpha Hydranoid" page, maybe I should edit "Dual Hydranoid" page, I changed my idea, so I'm sorry about that. You know, I'll help you even so! Now, I helped, all clear! I am Lukas Guida, the new member of the Mechtanium Knights in BMK series, my Bakugan is the Darkus Leonidas. (talk) 23:19, May 26th, 2015 (UTC) :I think he's completely missed the point ... --[[User:DQueenie13|'DQ13']] ~ Take your sword and your shield, there's a battle on the field. 16:26, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Hey, your suggestion was to create a similar article for my purposes to sepapate it, as for my story, what does the word "lores" mean? I am Lukas Guida, the new member of the Mechtanium Knights in BMK series, my Bakugan is the Darkus Leonidas. (talk) 15:23, May 27th, 2015 (UTC) :And more, I was adding some more evolutions of the Hydranoid, more used by Masquerade than used by Alice. :I am Lukas Guida, the new member of the Mechtanium Knights in BMK series, my Bakugan is the Darkus Leonidas. (talk) 17:50, May 28th, 2015 (UTC) ::I was asking to you this time, what does the word "lores" mean? ::I am Lukas Guida, the new member of the Mechtanium Knights in BMK series, my Bakugan is the Darkus Leonidas. (talk) 21:05, July 28th, 2015 (UTC) :::I asked to you, and you didn't answer yer, I'll ask to you more this, what does the word "lores" mean? :::I am Lukas Guida, the new member of the Mechtanium Knights in BMK series, my Bakugan is the Darkus Leonidas. (talk) 23:26, October 12th, 2015 (UTC) Does it mean that does the word "lores" mean the word "stories"? Maybe the people can use the same characters without stepping on each other's toes, but separating the story from the other story not to be twisted, or else the story is twisted, you who know. I am now the villainous Darkus N.E.X. Dragonoid, I was talking, I came to destroy all the Vestroias, gwa ha ha ha ha!!! :And I'm also sorry, as a coincidence, I don't know eighter what I am asking you. :I am now the villainous Darkus N.E.X. Dragonoid, I was talking, I came to destroy all the Vestroias, gwa ha ha ha ha!!! Sorry, I didnt know about the merge Hey Abce, Its zach. I apologize for not being on lately. Things are not going too great with me - Sandy related issues still ongoing and a lot of personal stuff as well. I didnt know about the blog in merging the two fanon wikis. I don't mind the merge - I was given crat duties but when I went inactive, so did the wiki. However, my written work was on there - final versions and such. I need to get those copied so is it too late for me to get them back up and copied or have I lost them for good. I spent almost two,years writing that stuff and the material I have, if I wanted to repost the story here at some point, I can't. If you can help out on that, that'd be great. I find not, it's my own fault but I just didn't have the time. Thanks.Zachattack31 (talk) 04:18, July 27, 2017 (UTC) You are welcome, administrator. I've saw that you've sent a message to me as "Please do not alter any fan content that either. A: You have created yourself. Or also B: You have been given express permission to use. I know there are so content creators who have given you permission to use their creations, could you please list them under this message? Thank you. Abce2's Talk Contributions 21:42, July 28, 2017 (UTC)", so I guess I could yes, but I can explain, so I would thank you for letting me just to keep changes to try to fix an errors from something soon old, so I saw that you were correcting that you were sending to me it, if it doesn't belong there to anything, neither even to me, so it's another's content even being old or not, so do you really want to fix it better than I do please? But about altering articles of other's pages, I know you were asking for me not to do it without any permission of anyone, it means that you have to block me if I do it again, mainly trying again, or also different instead of equal, but about other's pages. So, sorry for a spamming page for other's articles, next time I ask a permission obviously, but to know better, maybe as they would wish and not me. I won't do it again, so I'll stop spamming other's pages for these Japanese names or also a variations for these Bakugan as Kurai's Dark Bakugan that Kurai uses in his Guardian Bakugan called Darkus Duark, like Preyas he is really able to change his attribute to any of these five of the six attributes, or also get the same five attributes beyond Darkus at the same time. Or the Japanese names, or the variations of different Bakugan and not equal Bakugan, oops... I guess that it would be a little bit mistake that maybe I've done such as including "a mechanical Bakugan clone of the darkness", mainly having a Darkus attribute to be a hybrid, or also just being of Darkus attribute and no more attribute beyond it. I am Ace Grit, of the Battle Brawlers Resistance in the New Vestroia!!! This is my Guardian Bakugan called Darkus Percival. 00:13, July 29, 2017 (UTC) That's okay, so you are forgiven... This is nothing, no matter you are late for something, I have a time to you, administrator. As an example about I sent a message to the Weirdo Guy guy's talk page, can't I use any Japanese names for Kurai's Dark Bakugan?! You know, six of them are the Dark Dragonoid , Dark Tigrerra , Dark Preyas , Dark Gorem , Dark Skyress and Dark Hydranoid , all clone of Dan's, Runo's, Marucho's, Julie's, Shun's and Masquerade's Guardian Bakugan, mainly with a Darkus attribute to represent "dark" one, they say that the Dark Bakugan are of the Darkus attribute, so the majority of the Dark Bakugan are the Darkus Bakugan, they say that the Dark Bakugan have a forbitten powers such as Darkus Linehalt has for an example, so one of these Darkus Bakugan is a Dark Bakugan, because Darkus is the attribute of darkness. So if it has a limit of editing some articles that belong to other's content, even mine too or not, of course, so why would an author abandon an article that he has done or not yet? Do you want me to erase a Japanese names that I have put? So, the Japanese names that I put were different of an actual names, for an example "Julie Makimoto's Japanese name means Julie Hayward right now". I am Ace Grit, of the Battle Brawlers Resistance in the New Vestroia!!! This is my Guardian Bakugan called Darkus Percival. 11:49, August 3, 2017 (UTC) Yes sir Understood, so does it mean that don't these articles need a different and/or equal Japanese names titles unless someone does it in something of himself/herself such as a thing like that?! So if only my work needs a Japanese name such as different of Canadean and/or American name such as a name for an English language literally, so it would mean for an example using the Nina Lore and Lord Darkr, thank you for everything even so, but I also hope this has answered my questions, beyond it, I didn't just removed these Japanese names of the Dark Bakugan of the Kurai, but I also put back about Kurai's Duark, mainy a categories, I guess it needs just these same categories for a same thing, a same thing about Kurai's main Guardian Bakugan. So the Dark Bakugan's Japanese names are erased and Duark's categories are back. I am Ace Grit, of the Battle Brawlers Resistance in the New Vestroia!!! This is my Guardian Bakugan called Darkus Percival. 18:26, August 3, 2017 (UTC) So, if you are saying that the Japanese names being equal or different aren't necessary for an articles unless some author wishes it such as myself too, maybe I also must remove some other Japanese names that I have put in them. Maybe you are right, but I am thinking about a new villain and a new hero, or also a new villainess and a new heroine, if a villain called Lord Darkr and also a heroine called Nina Lore, imagine a Japanese name of the Lord Darkr literally equal to Lord Darkus' name, maybe to refer as a Darkus attribute, maybe the Lord Darkr is also of Darkus attribute beyong the same Lord Darkus, and more, the Nina Lore is also known in Japan as the Korrina Ichigo, mainly with a name literally equal to Korrina's English name, soon different of Korrina's Japanese name that just means Corni, imagine as in "Google Translate" that the different spelling of "Korrina" for the Japanese as in Katakana symbols for a sound of "Kotina", maybe more or less, as コッリナ (Korrina) being Korrina in Japanese, for an example. And the Lord Darkr is maybe pronounced as possibly "Lord Darker", so if in English as in the same "Google Translate" pronounces just as "Darkar" instead of "Darker", probably as a name of the Lord Darkar from Winx Club in the season 2 for an example, for a Japanese name he is actually called literally equal to Lord Darkus' English name, for a NPC from Bakugan Dimensions for an example, imagine as the Lord Darkus is called in Japan as Lord Darkon, maybe because Darkus' Japanese name is Darkon, as a coincidence between Mercurymon and Merukimon, mainly Mercurymon's Japanese name means Mercuremon and Merukimon's Japanese name means Mercurymon, possibly Lord Darkon is maybe Lord Darkus' Japanese name, mainly for his Darkus attribute, maybe refering as a "darkness", as ダーカス (Dākasu) being Darkus in Japanese, and also ダークオン (Dākuon) being Darkon in Japanese, for an attribute of darkness, so in Japan is called Darkon, and in English is called Darkus, Darkus may be my main attribute such as of darkness, but I prefer fire, for talking about the fire, so Pyrus that is this attribute of fire, of course. So, instead to I choose Pyrus, actually I chose Darkus, even I prefering more fire than darkness, Pyrus' Japanese name is Nova, in Japan there is a difference between Nova and Darkon. Thanks for everything even so, so I will remove from Kurai some Japanese names, maybe as a human as a Bakugan, whatever, but if letting just a "kurai" as "dark" in Japanese refered as "yami", they say that the "yami" is not just darkness, but dark too, as a darkness is also actually "kurayami", possibly. I am Ace Grit, of the Battle Brawlers Resistance in the New Vestroia!!! This is my Guardian Bakugan called Darkus Percival. 23:00, August 3, 2017 (UTC) So, if you really mean about that you don't have any preference about I translating from English to Japanese a name like that, so that's okay then, right? Okay, if you are saying about you don't have preferences about that these Japanese names aren't necessary to others' articles, maybe mine that needs it, sometimes I gained some articles that some people don't use anymore, maybe when for an example the same people ask for someone to delete the own article(s), they say that only the admins and the founders who delete articles, for an example I can delete from the Wikis that I created on my own, I can just erase the pages in my two Bakugan Fanons, the Bakugan Lukas Fanon Wiki and the Bakugan Ages Fanon Wiki, don't you remember? So let me know, these are the same two Bakugan Fanons that I created myself, for my stories and for my imagination, mainly I imagine Masquerade and Hydranoid returning to evil side as Vegeta did in Dragon Ball Z series when he became Majin Vegeta, being possessed by Babidi's mind control, so Vegeta was even brainwashed by Babidi. And more, I am giving an example from me to a [[Bakugan Fanon Wiki:Policy|Policy of the Bakugan Fanon Wiki]] here, so just see it please, mainly about Hydranoid, maybe being evil again. I am Ace Grit, of the Battle Brawlers Resistance in the New Vestroia!!! This is my Guardian Bakugan called Darkus Percival. 11:35, August 4, 2017 (UTC)